Jen and Darthon
by TheJenthehedgehog
Summary: Jen and Darthon living their new lives in Olympia as The Chosen Ones and they now rule their own castle together with their daughter Maria
1. Chapter 1

Jen and Darthon Chapter 1: The Party

It was March 24th Jen and Amy's birthday; all of their friends were there outside of Jen and Darthon's castle at Olympia…

(Any and Jen smile at each other while everyone else has fun and enjoys the party)

Cream: This is for you Ms. Amy and Mrs. Jen. (She says giving them a crown of flowers and places it on their heads)

Jen/Amy: Thanks Cream: They both say to Cream)

Sonic: Happy Birthday girls. (He says to them and gives them their cards)

(Jen and Amy both open the cards)

(Amy fan girl screams while looking at a sexy picture of Sonic)

Sonic: Oh uh… that was supposed to be for… (He says looking at Amy seeing her look sad)

Sonic: Never mind. (He says then walks over to Jen)

Sonic: I'll get you a better one later. (He whispers in her ear)

Knuckles: Happy birthday Jen. (He says kissing her then gives her a red Chaos Emerald)

Jen: Thanks Knuckkie she says hugging him)

Silver: Happy birthday Jen. (He says giving her a stuff puppy)

Jen: Awww it's so cute! (She says cuddling it)

Jen: Thanks Silver. (She says kissing him)

Rouge: Here you go girls. (She says giving them two Victoria Secret's bags)

(Jen and Amy pulls out sexy night gowns Jen has black and pink while Amy has black and blue)

Rouge: You guys may need it later; especially you princess. (She says smirking at Jen)

Rouge: And Amy; there's another surprise for you in there. (She says winking at Amy)

(Amy digs down deeper and finds a dildough)

Amy: Oh god! (She yells out disgusted)

Rouge: You might think it's disgusting now but it does a hell of a lot pleasure once you use it later. (She says to Amy and smirks)

(Jen then remembers a song she used to sing about Rigby)

(She then giggles as Rigby comes up to her with her present)

Rigby: What's so funny? (He asks the giggling hedgehog)

Jen: I wanna see your Rigboner er your Rigboner. (She sings while laughing)

Rigby: What da fuck? (He says to her blushing and gives her present)

(Jen opens it and finds a game in it)

Jen: Aww cool! Super Smash Bros Universe! (She yells and pulls her 3ds out)

Jen: Thanks Rigby. (She says petting his head)

Mordecai: Pft this present is waaaaaaaay better than Rigby's. (He says pushing Rigby out of the way)

Rigby: Hey! (He yells at Mordecai as Mordecai gives Jen the present)

(Jen opens it and finds the first Regular Show game that they had ever made)

Jen: Holy Sheezus! You guys made a new game! (She yells looking at the game in awe)

Mordecai: Yup when you were gone we worked on it for you. (He says to her as she kisses him)

Mordecai: Hmm hmm. (He says bragging to Rigby)

Rigby: Stop talking! (He yells at Mordecai slapping him which doesn't do anything to Mordecai since Rigby was weak)

Skips: Happy Birthday. (He says giving Jen the Fists of Justice)

Jen: Whoa cool; but don't you need this to fight Klorgbane?

Skips: Nah; he won't be coming back anytime soon. (He tells her)

Jen: Thanks Skips; now I can kick more asses. (She says jokingly)

Pops: Oh I do hope you enjoy this present. (He says giving her a rectangular box with a lollipop bracelet in it)

Jen: Cool; thanks Pops. (She says putting it aside by her other stuff)

Benson: Happy Birthday Jen. (He says kissing her and gives her something)

Jen: A cd? (She asks looking at Benson)

Benson: Well; I know you love our show Regular Show so I got you all the episodes and it's all on that cd. (He tells her)

Jen: Thanks Benny! (She yells hugging him)

Benson: Yeah; no prob. (He says blushing)

Now I can see Benson thrusting and Mordecai's ass again and replay it over and over again... (She thinks to herself)

Shadow: Happy birthday my beautiful Rose. (He says giving Jen a rose that was attached to a beautiful rectangular box)

(Jen giggles)

Jen: Thanks Shaddie. (She says opening the box and sees a diamond necklace)

Jen: Awww Shaddie! (She yells hugging him and kisses him about a million times)

Shadow: Anything for you Rose. (He says kissing Jen)

Damn I wanted to do this when Darthon was around so I can make that pathetic weakling jealous; where is he anyways?

Storm: Aye Jen baby. (He says to her and gives her a picture)(Jen looks down at the picture of Storm and Darthon posing sexily and Jen faints as Muscleman catches her)

Muscleman: Aw Yeah yuh! Now I can give her some birthday lovin! (He yells as Jen quickly wakes up)

Jen: Oh fuck no! (She yells and punches Muscleman sending him flying)

(Maria comes running outside)

Maria: Mommy! Aunty Amy! Happy Birthday! (She yells hugging them both)

Amy/ Jen: Thanks sweetie. (They says as Maria gives them a piece of paper)

(On Amy's it has her hugging Sonic)

Amy: How cute. (She says petting Maria's head)

(On Jen's it has a family portrait of everyone; all their family and friends)

Jen: This is so beautiful Maria; I think you'll become a great artist someday like me and daddy Mordo. (She says hugging Maria)

Maria: Thanks mommy. (She says to Jen)

(Jen looks around)

Jen: Where's Darthon?

Storm: I think he's upstairs, he said something about waiting for you until you're done. (He says as "I am the Eggman" begins to play)

Jen: Seriously? How many times do we have to hear this shit!? (She says complaining)

Eggman: Aha! I've got you now! (He says capturing Amy and Jen)

In the castle…

(Darthon lays on the heart shaped bed alone)

Darthon: Where is she? (He asks himself waiting for her)

(He then hears Jen screaming)

Darthon: Jen! (He yells then runs outside and sees that Eggman captured her and Amy)

(Darthon then pulls out his boom cannon and shoots it but it misses and Eggman flies away)

Darthon: Damn I was too late.

(Maria runs to Darthon)

Maria: Mommy's got captured! (She yells hugging Darthon's legs)

Darthon: I know; I'm going to get her back, stay with Uncle Storm. (He says giving her to Storm)

Storm: I'm coming with you. (He says putting Maria down)

Darthon: Why? (He asks him madly)

Storm: Cuz can! (He yells back)

Darthon: That's Jen's line! Bitter! (He yells at him)

Storm: Does it look like I give a flying fuck about her dialogue!?

Darthon: Looks like it since you get hard over her!

Storm: S- Shut up! (He yells blushing)

(Darthon just chuckles while running off at the speed of light)

Storm: Wait up! (He yells running after him)

Will Darthon and Storm ever get along? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon. Ok; for starters this story is kind of like the one my boyfriend FanficProductions made s/9669491/1/Jen-and-Darthon and also I know Amy's birthday isn't on March 24th it's on September 24, 1994 but Jen's birthday was originally on my birthday so I just changed Amy's age and birth since Jen is immortal she never age's and got her immortality at 23 since it's the age of Mordecai and Rigby. I hoped you bros like this story thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Jen and Darthon Chapter 2: Saving the Day

(Darthon walks around with Storm trying to find Eggman's lair)

(Darthon pulls out a cigar and smokes it)

Storm: Pass me one. (He says as Darthon pulls out another cigar and lights it and tosses it over to Storm)

Storm: Doesn't Jen hate drugs and things like these. (He says holding his cigar up)

Darthon: Eh; when she's not around and I'm bored i just smoke em. (He explains)

Storm: Oh... I'm going to tell Jen on you.

Darthon: Eh shut up; oh and when we save them, I'm saving Jen; you save her sister or something. (He says waving Storm off)

Storm: What!? I'm saving Jen! (He scolds at Darthon)

Darthon: They look the same!

Storm: Jen's hotter! (He says; although Jen and Amy looks the same somehow Jen was way more attractive than Amy)

Darthon: You shouldn't give me attitude boy. (He says blowing smoke in Storm's face)

Storm: You bitch! (He yells then pushes his cigar into Darthon's arm)

Darthon: Is that all you got? (He says then flicks his cigar in Storm's face)

(Storm growls then him and Darthon fight)

(They then hear Amy and Jen screaming)

Darthon/Storm: Jen!

(They then glare at each other)

Darthon: She's mine! (He growls)

Storm: She won't be once i save her! (He yells running off)

Darthon: Oh fuck no! (He yells running after Storm)

(Their neck and neck they then run and badge into Eggman's lair)

(A bunch of robots charged towards them)

(Darthon then smirks at Storm)

Darthon: Listen up bitches! Let me go and save MY GIRL! Or else ill blow you to tiny piles of shits! (He yells pulling out his boom cannon)

(The robots make a path for Darthon to enter and he walks past all of them as they bow)

(Storm tries to past but the robots blocks him)

Storm: What the hell! (He yells as Darthon chuckles)

Darthon: Alright Eggma… (He stops and sees Jen and Amy in their sexy night gowns)

Darthon: I see why Storm gets hard over you. (He says getting hard)

(Storm beats a robot and comes in)

Storm: Holy Sheezus! (He yells seeing Jen and gets a really hard boner)

(Darthon looks at Storm)

Darthon: God damn it! Stop looking! I'm the one who's going to make her pleased with tons of pleasure. (He says going to grabs Jen)

Storm: Oh no you don't! (He yells then sees Eggman naked holding a chain connected to Jen and Amy's neck)

Storm: Did you have it with them yet?

Eggman: Well I was about to.

Storm: Oh good. (He says whipping sweat from his forehead)

Darthon: Alright you little bitch! You think you'll get pleasure from MY JEN! We'll you're certainly mistaken! She fucks me and only me! (He yells pointing his boom cannon at Eggman's face)

Eggman: Well we did have it that one ti…

Darthon: Oh fuck no! (He yells pulling the trigger and it blows Eggman's face into bits)

(Darthon grabs the chain that holds Jen)

Darthon: Since were here and the bedroom is set up; maybe for saving you, you can let me give you some birthday lovin. (He winks at her and gives her a sharp smirk)

Storm: Aww what!?

Darthon: You can have Amy. (He says pointing to Amy's leash)

Darthon: Take it or leave it.

Storm: Ugh fine! (He says taking Amy)

And thus Darthon and Storm had lost their virginity… again… What will happen next? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	3. Chapter 3

Jen and Darthon Chapter 3: A Secret Crush

Darthon: Since you two were so good giving us pleasure we thought you gals might want to go out to dinner. (He says petting Jen's head)

Jen: Can we invite the others?

Amy: Yeah can we? (They say begging)

(Storm and Darthon look at each other)

Darthon: Sure why not; anything for my Jen. (He says as Storm glares at Darthon)

Darthon: Let's go girls. (He says pulling Jen's leash)

Jen: I'm not a fricken cat!

Darthon: Don't you mean dog?

Jen: You know I hate cats and I love doggies. (She says to Darthon)

Darthon: Oh right. (He says remembering)

Storm: Ok Amy let's go. (He says carrying her so she doesn't have to drag her around)

(They teleport back at the party outside of Jen and Darthon's castle)

Sonic/Shadow/Mordecai/Rigby/Benson/Silver/Knuckles : Holy Sheezus! (They blurt out seeing Jen in her sexy night gown)

(They then get nose bleeds)

Darthon: Pathetic sons of bitches can't even handle her sexiness. (He says watching them nose bleed)

Jen: You're the one who should talk; you get boners off of me all the time.

Darthon: Yes and they're hard just waiting for you to si…

Maria: Mommy; Daddy! (She yels hugging them)

Jen: We're going out tonight sweetie.

Maria: yay!

Jen: Let's go change. (She says taking Maria)

(The chain chocks Jen)

Jen: You can let go of the chain. (She tells Darthon)

Darthon: Oh yeah; sorry. (He says letting go and stares at Jen walking away)

Storm: Damn she's hot. (He says next to Darthon)

Darthon: Would you get lost; I'm going to have dinner with my girl and…

Storm: Amy invited me. (He tells him)

(Darthon looks over to Amy smiling at Storm)

Darthon: Ooooo bro I think she's into you. (He tells him)

Storm: What!? But I like Jen! (He blurts out)

Darthon: Oh please like she'll ever fall for someone like you.

Storm: How do you explain those guys then? (He points to Sonic, Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson still nose bleeding)

Darthon: I don't know; but still you should give her at least a cha…

Amy: I need to go change; can you let go of the chain please. (She says to Storm)

Storm: Oh yeah sure. (He says giving Amy the end part of the chain)

Darthon: Ehhhhh. (He nudges Storm)

Storm: We'll see… we'll see…

Will Storm and Amy go out? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting


	4. Chapter 4

Jen and Darthon Chapter 4: A Confession

(Amy walks into Jen's room)

Jen: Oh hey Ames did you enjoy the party? (She asks putting on her black jacket)

Amy: Well; yeah, but… I need to tell you something. (She says the last part quickly)

Jen: Shoots; what is it?

Amy: Well; I… I… (She says trying to get it out)

(Jen reads her mind)

Jen: Oh my god you like Storm! (She blurts out surprised)

Amy: Shh; keep your voice down. (She tells Jen)

Jen: Oh my god, oh my god. (She repeats)

Amy: Do you have something I can wear? (She asks Jen)

Jen: Oh sure; look through my closet. (She says pointing to her closet)

Amy: Oooo I like this one. (She says pulling out a strapless tight mini dress and some black boots)

Jen: Oooooo that'll look good on you. (She says while putting on Maria's dress)

Maria: You look pretty Aunty Amy. (She says looking at Amy in awe)

Amy: Aww thanks Maria.

Jen: I think you should surprise him. Let me call Darthon and tell him we'll meet him them there. (She says walking over to the window)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells as Darthon turns to see Jen)

Darthon: What!? (He yells to her)

Jen: We'll meet you at the restaurant! Go! (She yells to him)

Darthon: alright Sonic, Shadow, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Silver, Knuckles, and Storm; you go to the restaurant while I take the rest of you home. (He says teleporting with the others)

Storm: Let's go bros. (He says walking them to a fancy restaurant)

Jen: Well Ames you look good; let's go. (She says teleporting them to the restaurant)

With Darthon…

Darthon: Alright; time to woo my girl. (He says walking in and walks over to the guys that were waiting for the girls)

Shadow: and I was like Faker? I think you're the fake one around here. You're comparing yourself to me; ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake.

Darthon: Sup; what's this loser talking about? (He asks sitting next to Storm)

Storm: Apparently beating someone or something; I don't know, I just think he's full of it.

Darthon: Finally someone understands me. (He says as the doorbell rings)

Darthon: Oh dude look at Amy. (He points to Jen and Amy)

Storm: Whoa. (He says staring)

Darthon: Yeah you like dat?

Storm: Jen's so sexy! (He says and Darthon stares at him in a "Like what the fuck" kind of way)

Darthon: At least pay attention to her! She dressed up all good for you! (He scolds at Darthon)

Storm: Yeah yeah. (He says)

Darthon: Don't give any sass to me boy!

Storm: Ugh fine. Amy you look great. (He says to her as she sits next to Storm)

Darthon: Aye Jen baby you look secy. (He says kissing her)

Jen: Aww Darthon. (She sits next to Darthon while Maria sits next to Shadow)

Shadow: Hey Maria. (He pet's Maria's head)

Maria: Hi Shadow. (She says to him; although Shadow is one of her fathers, Darthon wants her to call them by their names because he's her one and true only father)

After having dinner…

(Jen nudges Amy)

Jen: Ask him before I take him. (She whispers to Amy)

Amy: Uh Storm…

Storm: Yes?

Amy: W- will y- you go out with me? (She asks nervously)

(Storm looks at Darthon)

(Darthon lips the word "Yes" while giving Storm a harsh look)

Storm: Uh… yeah sure. (He replies)

(Amy screams as Sonic glares at Storm jealously)

Amy: I love you. (She says kissing him about a million times)

Strom: Yeah… I love you too…

Will Storm feel the same way for Amy? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting


	5. Chapter 5

Jen and Darthon Chapter5: A Discussion about the Couple

(Strom knocks on Darthon's door)

(Darthon opens it blowing smoke out of his cigar)

Storm: Jen isn't home?

Darthon: Nope; she went to the pool with Maria, ya know; swimming practice. (He explains and knowtises Strom)

Darthon: Why are you here anyways? (He asks)

Storm: Well' it's about Amy…

Darthon: Aahh yes; you two have been together for like what? A week? (He asks blowing more smoke)

Storm: Well yeah but I need to talk to you about her.

Darthon: Shoots; come in. (He says leading Storm into the living room)

Darthon: So what about Amy do you want to talk about?

Storm: Well; I want to break up with her.

Darthon: What? Why? (He asks now sitting up)

Strom: Well; it's because she's an obsessive bitch; she always kisses me, she always wants to do it, and she always asks to get married; I mean hell she already have everything planned and has enough money to pay for all of it.

Darthon: Damn; that's one obsessive bitch. (He says blowing smoke)

Storm: I know right. (He says looking around)

Darthon: Do you want one? (He asks offering him a cigar)

Storm: I think I'll need 1,000 of them. (He says to Darthon)

Darthon: I think one is good for now. (He says handing him a cigar)

Strom: Thanks. (He says breathing it in heavily)

Darthon: Damn Storm take it easy. (He says to him)

Storm: I can't help it; I' so stressed. (He says blowing out the smoke)

(They sit in silence for 5 minutes)

Strom: I'm going to dump her right now! I'm better off without that whore! (He yells standing up and heads toward the door)

Darthon: I wouldn't do that… (He says but Storm walks out)

Darthon: Eh; he'll figure it out sooner or later. (He says blowing out smoke)

What does Darthon mean by Storm will find out something sooner or later? Find out next time on Darthon Returns… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen and Darthon Chapter6: The Break up

(Storm barges into Amy's house)

Amy: Welcome home my darling Storm. (She says hugging him and kisses him

Storm: Amy I'm breaking up with you. (He tells her pushing her away)

Any: W- what? (She says tearing up)

Storm: I'm breaking up with you; I never loved you. (He tells her and leaves)

Amy: Storm! Wait! I'll change! (She yells and it was too late Storm left)

(Amy grew with pure rage)

Amy: If I can't have him then no one will and ill have him all to myself; Storm hunt I'm coming after you. (She says and gives a psychotic laugh)

(Amy then runs to find Storm)

Storm: Hey Darthon; thanks for checking up on me. (He says blowing smoke)

Darthon: No problem; so… how did she take it?

Storm: Pretty good I guess. (He tells him shrugging)

Darthon: Oh good she isn't hunting you down.

Storm: Wait what!? (He asks frightened)

Darthon: Oh; I forgot to tell you she'll hunt you down and lock you up and you'll be her's forever. (He tells him)

(They then hear Amy's screech)

Storm: Oh shit.

Darthon: You better run little bro. (He says as Strom runs away)

Amy: Where did he go!? (She yells to Darthon)

Darthon: Over there. (He says calmly and points to where Storm was)

(Amy runs toward to where Darthon was pointing)

(Darthon chuckles while blowing smoke)

Storm: God will that bitch ever leave me alone. (He says breathing heavily)

(He then stops hearing Amy's screech)

(Storm stops and breathes heavily)

Storm: Good I think I... (He gets jumped by Amy)

Storm: Get off! (He yells)

Amy: NO YOU'RE MINES AND ONLY MINES! (She yells pinning him down)

Storm: Why can't I get out of your grip!? (He yells then remembers what Darthon said)

Storm: Shit.

Amy: Don't worry you'll be safe with me forever and ever. (She says creepily and laughs like a psycho)

(Suddenly she gets shot with a sleeping dart)

Darthon: God what a crazy bitch. (He says putting the gun to his side)

Strom: Thank God! Darthon you're a life saver! (He thanked Darthon)

Darthon: I've dealt with many of these before; it's called Jen. (He tells him)

Storm: Jen's obsessed with you?

Darthon: Yep; well…. In my dreams. (He says to himself)

Storm: Well thanks Darthon I owe you one. (He says to him)

Darthon: Yep; now let's get her home. (He says picking up Amy)

The next day…

Amy: What a strange dream. I was hunting down Storm and I was a psycho. (She says then sees a little storm doll with a rose and a note attached to it)

Amy: I'm sorry; I love you a lot but I think we need to go our separate ways! (Amy yells)

Amy: Storm! (She yells)

What will happen next? Find out next time on Darthon Returns…H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	7. Chapter 7

Jen and Darthon Chapter 7: The Doll

Amy: And then he left me…

Jen: whoa. (She says to Amy stoked of her story)

Amy: I want him back! (She cries)

Jen: Settle down Ames; here, how about I give you this. (She gives Amy a life size doll of Storm with a dick and everything)

Amy: Oh my god! I love it! (She yells hugging it)

Jen: I was going to give you a Sonic one but since you got over him…

Amy: Take me home I want to try this thing out. (She says squeezing the doll)

Jen: Ok; be careful. (She says then teleports Amy back to her house)

(Amy places the doll on the bed)

(Amy then goes to the restroom as the doll eyes glows blue)

(The doll stands and heads towards the bathroom and goes behind Amy)

(The doll touches Amy)

Amy: Holy shit! (She screams)

Storm Doll: Don't be scared my love. (He says taking off her dress)

Storm Doll: How about you and me take all of this to the bed. (He says taking off her bra)

Amy: W- well I… (She says as the Storm doll bites off her panties with a playful growl)

(The Storm doll then carries her bridal style and takes her onto the bed)

Storm Doll: Amy I love you a lot; let's get married. (He says thrusting her as she screams)

Storm Doll: Oh I'm sorry am I hurting you? (He asks taking his dick out)

Amy: No; more. (She begs putting his dick back in her)

Storm Doll: So about that marriage…

Amy: Yes. (She moans)

Storm Doll: Great! Now let me pop your cherry. (He says thrusting harder and faster)

(Amy screams as her cherry pops)

Storm Doll: Look at all that cum; let me clean it up. (He says licking Amy's vagina while Amy moans)

Several weeks later…

(Amy walks into Jen's house with the Storm doll following her)

Amy: I need to talk to Jen; you stay here. (She says sitting him down onto the couch)

Storm Doll: Ok. (He kisses her before she leaves)

(Amy walks off as Darthon comes into the room and sits on a chair next to the couch where the Storm doll was sitting)

Darthon: Jen gave you to Amy? (He asks)

Storm Doll: Who's Jen?

Darthon: Only the most sexiest girl in the whole entire universe/galaxy and others.

With Jen…

Amy: I need to talk to you. (She says barging in)

Jen: Storm doll treating you well?

Amy: A little too well…

Jen: Lemme guess he's obsessive with you; kisses you all the time, and fucks you almost every second)

Amy: How did you know?

Jen: Are you really going to ask? (She says raising an eyebrow)

Amy: Can you help me? (She begs)

Jen: I'll see what I can do; give me a minute and bring him in. (She says grabbing her sexy night gown and some black hooker boots)

One minute later…

Amy: Ok Storm hunny; wait here while I do something. (She pushes him into the door)

(The Storm doll opens the lights and sees Jen with a whip)

Storm Doll: Homina homina homina BONER! (He yells staring at Jen and gets hard)

Jen: Why don't you get on this bed and you can stick that bad boy in me. (She says coming close to him)

Storm Doll: I shouldn't…

Jen: Mmmm you like that. (She says grabbing the Storm doll's hand's and puts one on her breast and one on her ass and kisses him)

Jen: I've been a naughty girl lately and I think you need to teach me a lesson. (She says handing him the whip)

Jen: Go on; whip me. (She says turning around and bends over)

(Storm doll grows harder)

(Jen looks at the Storm doll)

Jen: Take off my clothes. (She says rubbing his chest)

Storm Doll: I-I-I…

Jen: Don't be shy; I know you want this… Storm. (She says kissing him)

Storm Doll: Ok. (He then strips her of her clothes)

Jen: Mmmm; whip me. (She commands and he whips her)

Jen: Aaaah. (She moans)

Jen: Now; let's begin. (She says putting her mouth on his cock)

Storm Doll: Mmmmm. (He moans)

Jen: It looks like you're cumming hard; let's move on. (She says putting her ass on his dick)

(Storm doll blushes)

Jen: Thrust me. (She commands as he does)

Storm Doll: Y- you're so tight. (He moans thrusting in and out)

Jen: Oh yes! Harder! (She moans)

With Darthon…

(Storm comes into Darthon's secret room)

Storm: What are you doing? (He asks)

Darthon: Check this action out. (He says to Storm)

(Storm sees Jen and the Strom doll fucking)

Storm: What the hell!? She fucks a doll and not me! (He yells madly)

Darthon: Oh and I should warn you Amy's here. (He tells him)

Storm: What!? Where? (He says terrified)

Darthon: Don't worry I got your back if she tries to kill you.

With Storm Doll and Jen…

Storm Doll: Aaaah. (He moans cumming into Jen)

Jen: Let's move onto the main event. (She says putting Storms dick into her vagina and bounces on it as the Strom doll grips her boobs)

Storm Doll: Mmmm. (He moans louder)

Later…

Storm Doll: Aaaahh thanks for the sex Ames. (He says to Jen and whips her ass)

Jen: I'm not Amy; my name is Jen. (She tells him)

Storm Doll: W- what? A- Amy isn't you… Oh shit. (He malfunctions and blows up)

(Jen gets dressed)

Amy: You killed him? (She asks opening the door slightly)

Jen: Yup; he had it with me and he malfunctioned; I programmed him to only love you or he'll blow up. (She explains)

Amy: Whew thanks Jen. (She says)

Jen: I hope you've learned a lesson to all of this. (She says to Amy)

Amy: Yeah…

Jen: You owe Strom an apology. (She says as Storm walks in)

Amy: I'm sorry Storm; it's okay if you still don't want to be with me. (She says depressed)

Storm: I'm sorry too; I think it's best if we go out separate ways… (He then leaves)

What will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	8. Chapter 8

Jen and Darthon Chapter8: Switching bodies

(Jen wakes up and sees herself next to her)

Jen: What the? (She then looks down and sees herself with black fur)

Jen: Oh no. (She says then heads her voice sounding exactly like Darthon's)

(She rushes over to the bathroom and looks at herself in the mirror only seeing Darthon)

Darthon: Jen? (He walks in on her)

Darthon: Why am I in your body? (He asks frightened)

Jen: Well... Hehe funny story...

Darthon: Jeeeeeeeeen. (He says impatiently)

Jen: Well; I had a dream that we switched bodies and i might've switched it last night while I was sleeping. (She explains)

Darthon: So you're in my body?

Jen: Yeah.

(She then realizes something)

Jen: Ooooooo I'm in your body; well then... (She says then tries to touch her dick)

Darthon: No! (He then smacks Jen's hand)

Jen: Ow that hurts. (She says rubbing her hand)

Jen: You don't think...

Darthon: I have all the powers in the world! (He says excitedly)

Darthon: Now I can finally be the man of this relationship. (He says happily)

Jen: I got to find out a way to put us back into our own bodies. (She says leaving)

(Darthon shuts the door and looks at his ass in the mirror)

Darthon: Damn; I am one hot sexy mama. (He says then bends over and smacks his ass)

Darthon: I wonder if her jugs have milk in them. (He says playing with his boobs then takes off his dress and bra and then licks his boobs)

Jen: Ok; I think I found out a w... (She then looks up at him and sees what he's doing)

Jen: Oh gross! DARTHON! (She scolds at him)

Darthon: Yeah yeah I know calm your tits. (He says putting on his bra)

Jen: How the hell can I calm them if I don't have them!? (She yells)

Darthon: How the hell do you put this shit on? (He says trying to put on the white collar)

Jen: Here (She says helping him with the collar)

Darthon: Thanks; but how are we going to get back to our own bodies? Not that I'm complaining or anything; I really don't want to go back into my own body... But I will... For you. (He tells her)

Jen: Oh I love you; remember that time we battled in the dream world?

Darthon: Don't remind me. (He says remembering)

Jen: Well; why don't we just go back into their and switch bodies and BOOM! Were back to our normal selves. (She explains)

Darthon: Great idea Jen baby. (He says kissing her)

Darthon: Mmmmm is that really how I taste like? (He says enjoying the kiss)

Jen: Oh god Darthon. (She then face palms)

Darthon: Ok let's go. (He says getting on the bed and closes his eyes and dreams)

Jen: I hope this works... (She says jumping into Darthon's dream)

In the dream world...

Darthon: Hello Jen. (He says now in his own body)

Jen: Darthon! (She yells hugging him and then looks down to find herself naked)

Jen: Darthon! (She scolds)

Darthon: How about we get some in here. (He says then snaps his fingers and a heart shape bed appears and a voodoo doll of Jen appears in his hand)

Darthon: Come here. (He says bringing the voodoo doll along with Jen near him on the bed)

Darthon: I never thought I would use this; unless you didn't want to get some, but I guess now's the time.

Later...

(Jen wakes up breathing heavily)

Darthon: Mmmm. (He moans)

Darthon: That was fun wasn't it. (He says blushing at Jen)

Jen: Don't mention it; what we did in there stays in there. (She says to him)

Darthon: Fine.

Jen: At least were back in our bodies.

Darthon: It's too bad; I was going to have more fun with that body of yours (He says trying to touch her)

Jen: DARTHON! (She scolds)

(Darthon chuckles)

Darthon: Oh Jen I love you. (He kisses Jen)

Jen: I love you too. (She replies kissing him back)

What will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon H-H How's it going bros? This story follows one of my favorite stories created by my lover FanficProductions u/4307479/ who made Jen vs. Darthon 2 s/9034166/1/Jen-vs-darthon-2 .This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life who asked me to make this FanficProductions. Hope you bros liked it stay awesome and thanks for supporting.


	9. Chapter 9

Jen and Darthon Chapter 9: First Day of School

(Jen and Darthon sit at a table outside while Maria plays on her castle that Darthon had built her)

Jen: Darthon hunny I think Maria's old enough to go to school. (She says to Darthon)

Darthon: Mhm. (He says flipping the page)

Jen: And… (She continues) I think you should take Maria. (She tells him as he continues to read through the paper)

Jen: And we'll have the whole day to fuck. (She whispers to him bringing him closer getting his attention)

Darthon: Now you're speaking my language. (He says smirking at Jen)

(Jen and Darthon kiss each other)

Darthon: Ok; come on Maria let's go to school and get educated. (He says acting like it's fun)

Maria: Yay. (She says and Darthon grabs Maria and they teleport to Chaos Elementary)

Darthon: I'll see you after school ok? (He says letting her go)

Maria: Ok daddy. (She says then hugs Darthon and then she walks off)

Darthon: My little girl going to school. (He says tearing up and sniffs)

Darthon: Now it's time for my fucking. (He says feeling better and teleports off)

(Maria walks by 3 girls)

Bella Blowhearts: Like omg Rebecca; like King Shadow is like totally sexy like omg.

Rebecca Black: Like omg like totally wouldn't you agree girl? (She says looking over to her friend Lilly)

Lilly Lullaby: Like totally totally.

Rebecca: But I think the real deal is like King Darthon. (She says as they fangirl scream)

Maria: Oh they're my daddy's. (She butts in trying to fit in)

(All 3 of them scoff at Maria)

Bella: She's so tacky wouldn't you agree girls? (She says to Lilly and Rebecca)

Rebecca/Lilly: Like totally totally. (They say leaving Maria)

(Maria looks down sad until suddenly someone puts his hand on her shoulders)

Blade: It's alright; they're always like that; no one likes them; they just act nice to them just to be nice, but we all know they're bitches. (He explains)

(Maria smiles at this white and black striped hedgehog wearing a black coat)

Maria: Thanks. (She tells him)

Blade: No problem; my name's Blade, Blade the Hedgehog. (He says putting his hand out)

Maria: Maria; Maria the Hedgehog. (She says shaking his hand)

(The school bell rings)

Blade: We better get to class before Mrs. Williams blows a gasket. (He says taking Maria's hand and runs with her following)

In class…

Mrs. Williams: Well; look who's late for class again. (She says looking at Blade)

Blade: I'm sorry Mrs. Williams. (He says then sits down)

Mrs. Williams: And you're the new student Maria correct? (She says smiling at Maria)

Maria: Yes. (She replies)

Mrs. Williams: Why don't you introduce yourself dear? (She says as Maria stands in front of the class)

Maria: M- my n- name is M- Maria t- the H- Hedgehog. (She says nervously)

(Suddenly someone throws a paper balls at her)

Mrs. Williams: Ms. Blowhearts! Ms. Black! And Ms. Lullaby! We do not tolerate this type of behavior! To the principal's office! NOW! (She yells at them)

Mrs. Williams: I'm terribly sorry Maria. (She says apologizing to her)

Mrs. Williams: You can have a seat next to Blade over there. (She says pointing to an empty seat next to Blade)

Blade: Don't worry school will be fun… eventually.

Later with Jen and Darthon…

Darthon: Aaaaaah; we never had sex like that ever since Maria was born. (He moans)

Jen: Mmm. (She moans agreeing)

(Jen then looks at the time)

Jen: Oh Darthon it's time to pick up Maria. (She tells him)

Darthon: Ugh ok. (He groans getting up)

Jen: Thanks hunny. (She says kissing him then scoots him out of the house)

(Darthon gets in his truck and goes to Mobius)

At school…

Blade: I'll see you tomorrow. (He says walking away while waving to Maria goodbye)

Maria: Bye. (She replies as Bella, Rebecca, and Lilly blocks her way)

Bella: Like you totally got us in trouble!

Rebecca: Now we're like totally going to kick your ass now.

Lilly: Like totally.

(They get ready to punch her but as they punch someone grips all 3 of their fists)

Maria: Daddy! (She yells with relief)

(Darthon growls at the 3 girls and pushes them down into the mud as all 3 of them cry)

Darthon: I hope you girls know that I'm going to expel you from school and from Mobius permanently. (He says harshly as the 3 stare at him terrified)

Darthon: Boo. (He says as the 3 run away screaming)

Darthon: Let's go Maria. (He says getting into the car as Maria follows)

Darthon: Dumb fucken brats. (He mumbles)

(He then looks at Maria)

Darthon: Bitches now a days. (He jokes)

A moment of silence later…

Maria: Daddy… am I… tacky? (She asks Darthon)

Darthon: Not at all the only tacky ones are them. (He tells her)

Darthon: Like omg Maria those girls are like sooooooo tacky. (He says like a tacky girl as Maria giggles)

Maria: Yeah especially Blondie Blowjob's. (She says as her and Darthon share a laugh)

Darthon: Oh Maria you crack me up. (He says chucking)

Maria: Do you think I need more training daddy? (She asks looking at Darthon)

Darthon: Yeah… Don't tell your mom about any of this especially that fight; she'll go ballistic. (He tells her)

Maria: Ok daddy. (She says as the truck stops)

Darthon: So… made any new friends?

Maria: Oh just one. (She says blushing while skipping merrily)

(Darthon sees this and has great worry in his eyes)

Oh no… she's… in love…

What will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon… How's it going bros me and FanficProductions u/4307479/ worked on this story for you people… but sad to say this might be me and FanficProductions last time working together… but anyway hope you bros enjoyed stay awesome thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

Jen and Darthon Chapter 10: The New Couple

Several years have passed as Maria and Blade grew closer to each other and one day...

Blade: M-Maria I've been thinking we've been together for so many years and I well... (He says holding something behind his back)

(Maria looks over to what he was holding)

Maria: Oh come on Blade just tell me. (She says happily)

Blade: W- will you go out with me? (He asks giving her roses and a box of chocolates)

Maria: Oh Blade yes! (She says kissing him)

Blade: So you want to go out tonight? (He asks holding her)

Maria: Sure; what time? (She asks hugging him)

Blade: 12:00 midnight; I was hoping to get "Attack of The Tails Doll" tickets since i know how much you love scary movies. (He tells her)

Maria: Oh Blade I love you! (She yells hugging him tightly)

Blade: Hehe I love you too.

Later...

Maria: Hi mom; hi dad, I'll be out late tonight. (She tells them)

Jen: Got a date tonight? (She asks)

Maria: Yup were going to watch a movie. (She says happily running up the stairs to get ready)

Darthon: I worry about that girl going out with that Blade kid. (He tells Jen)

Jen: Blade's a nice boy hunny.

Darthon: I know; but something about him just doesn't seem right…

Later at the movie theater at 12:00 p.m…

(Blade was standing in front of the movie theater wearing baggy jeans and a collared shirt with a jacket over it)

Blade: Man where is she? (He says looking down at his phone)

Maria: Hi Blade. (She says as Blade looks up and sees Maria wearing a strapless light blue mini dress with a necklace Shadow had given to Jen and her normal blue headband)

Blade: H-Hey Maria. (He says almost nose bleeding)

Lucky I'm wearing these baggy jeans, because if I didn't she'll see how hard I'm getting…

Maria: Let's go inside.

(As they watch the movie normal romantic things happen; Maria gets scared Blade holds her; Maria gets cold Blade gives her his jacket and other things like that)

After the movie…

Blade: That was a great movie wasn't it?

Maria: Yeah the Tails Doll's curse had gotten creepier than ever. (She says holding him tightly)

Blade: Yep; I overheard some people did the curse and died from it.

Maria: what was it again? Turn off the lights, turn on all the water in the bathroom, have a picture of TD, and sing "Can you feel the sunshine" backwards?

Blade: Yep.

Maria: I'll be back; I gotta use it. (She says and heads towards the bathroom)

(Blade then sees a strange lady following after Maria)

Blade: Hmm… (He then keeps a good eye on them)

(Maria washes her hands as the lady behind her grabs her)

Maria: Aaah Blade! (She screams)

(The lady takes her and runs off with Maria)

Blade: Shit! (He yells trying to keep up, but it was too late; they left)

(Blade growls)

Blade: I'm going to save her if it's the last thing I do! (He yells as a paper lands in front of him)

(Blade grabs the paper and reads it)

Blade: If you ever want to see your little girlfriend ever again bring King Darthon to the house in the forest at once! (He says to himself)

Blade: What does this person want with my dad? (He says to himself then takes out his phone and calls Darthon)

(Darthon was in a training room training Mordecai and Rigby)

(Darthon phone rings)

Darthon: Keep training cunts! (He yells to Mordecai and Rigby and answers his phone)

Darthon: Blade my boy! Have that date gone well?

Blade: We'll she got kidnapped and they left a note saying that they want you.

Darthon: I'll be over there soon.

(Darthon then turns to Mordecai and Rigby)

Darthon: Lesson just got cut short; you're free to go. (He says then teleports off)

Mordecai/Rigby: Yeah yuh! (They yell high fiving each other)

At the movie theater in Mobius…

Darthon: Let's find her son. (He says then teleports off with Blade)

(They end up at Darthon's old house)

Darthon: Listen up bitch! Hand over the girl or I'll go spider monkey on your ass and cut off your tongue!

(They lady turns to face Darthon)

Felicia: Oh why would you ever do that to me Darthon hunny?

Darthon: Felicia.(He says in shock)

Blade: Dad?

Maria: Dad! (She yells)

Darthon: What? Kid I'm Blades dad.

Blade: Dad just help me save her! (He yells then kicks Felicia to the ground)

Darthon: Eat it bitch! (He yells stepping on Felicia then kills her with his boom cannon)

Blade: Oh thank god you're safe. (He says about to hug Maria but Arenus takes her and runs)

(Blade growls and runs after him while a delta force combat spike appears in his hand)

Darthon: Go get him son! (He yells over to Blade)

(Blade then throws the combat at Arenus and it goes straight into his back and through his heart and his heart falls to the ground)

(Blade walks over to Maria and carries her bridal style)

Darthon: My boy is taking after his father. (He says smiling at the two while smoking a cigar)

Blade: I'll take you home. (He says kissing her head then teleports off)

Blade: You live here right? (He asks dropping her off at the castle of Olympia)

Maria: Yeah; thanks Blade. (She says then kisses him)

Blade: See you tomorrow. (He says to her)

Maria: Bye Blade. (She says blowing a kiss to him and walks inside to see Jen and Darthon standing before her looking pissed)

Darthon: Why are you home late!?

Jen: Yeah; the movie was over hours ago. (She says strictly)

Maria: I'm sorry but Felicia…

Jen: FELICIA!? I thought I sent that bitch sky high; never to come back!? (She says pissed)

Maria: Well she did but dad and Blade save me.

Jen: What? Dad was with me. (She tells her)

Maria: What? (She says confused)

Jen: Never mind; maybe we should meet Blade's parents and talk about what happened tonight. (She tells Maria)

Maria: Ok; tomorrow after school, ok? (She tells them)

Darthon: We'll pick you up after school tomorrow then. (He tells her as she walks upstairs to her room)

Maria: Goodnight! (She yells to them)

Jen/Darthon: Goodnight. (They reply)

(Jen then looks at Darthon)

Jen: See we can trust Blade. (She says holding Darthon's hand)

Darthon: I guess… but I still worry about her…

H- How's it going bros? Good news me and FanficProductions u/4307479/ are going to be working together again. Blade belongs to FanficProductions. Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	11. Chapter 11

Jen and Darthon Chapter 11: Meeting Blade's Parents

*Key words= Jen and Darthon 1 – Mine

Jen and Darthon 2- FanficProductions

After School…

Maria: Hey Blade is it cool if me and my parents come over? (She asks holding Blade's hand)

Blade: Sure; I'll see you soon. (He says letting go of her hand and kisses her then teleports off)

(Maria then walks over to Darthon's truck)

Darthon: Let's go. (He then drives to a castle that looks just like theirs)

(Blade then comes out seeing Jen and Darthon)

Blade: Mom? Dad? But weren't you just… (HE then shakes his head)

Blade: Come in. (He says leading them inside as they see another Jen and Darthon)

Jen 2: Welcome to our… What the? (She says seeing Jen and Darthon then looks to the side of her and sees her Darthon)

Jen 1&2: Two Darthon's! (They both fangirl scream)

Darthon 1&2: Two Jen's? Fuck yeah!

Blade: So this means…

Maria: We're brother and sister…

What a shocker; what will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon… H-H How's it going bros? This story was for all you fans out there of my stories and Jen and Darthon and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/ Hope you bros liked it and stay awesome; Spread the Aloha! And thanks for supporting.


	12. Chapter 12

Jen and Darthon Chapter 12: Getting to Know Each other

*Key words= Jen and Darthon 1 – Mine

Jen and Darthon 2- FanficProductions

(At the dinner table Maria and Blade looked at each other uncomfortably as Jen, Jen; Darthon, and Darthon talk to their other selves)

Jen 2: My Darthon has to train Mordecai and Rigby (She tells Jen1)

Jen1: Why? (She asks)

Jen2: Well I wanted to stop becoming super heroes…

Jen1: Stop becoming super heroes!? (She yells standing up shocked by this)

Jen2: Well we had Blade so I wanted to live a normal life. (She explains)

Jen1: But who will save the people? (She asks)

Jen2: There never seemed to be any problems after we stopped; ever. (She tells her)

Jen1: Oh… hey do you wanna switch husband's and sleep with them? (She asks)

Jen2: Sure; but you never told me anything about yourself.

Jen1: Well things are going good, but I had a problem with Darthon; we had a fight cause he thinks that I choose Shadow over him. (She explains)

Jen2: I hear ya; Darthon pulled out his boom cannon and tried to shoot it at Shadow's face.

Jen1: That reminds me Darthon and Shadow both turned super and tried to kill each other.

Jen2: I didn't know Darthon can go super. (She says in awe)

Jen1: Yup; that's my Darthon. (She brags)

Jen2: Tell me more about your life.

Jen1: Well; Maria ran away when she was six because I scolded her for using her powers, I thought she was too young but Darthon over here told me she should. (She explains)

Jen1: Which reminds me has Darthon ever told you that he used to have a wife named Felicia? (She asks)

Jen2: What!? Oh I'm so going to kill him! (She says madly)

Jen1: Don't worry; they're as good as dead. (She tells her)

Jen2: Anything else?

Jen1: Well, they had a kid named Arenus. (She explains)

(Jen2 growls)

Jen: Anything else1!? (She says losing her cool)

Jen1: Well I did have it With Egghead and Muscleman. (She confess)

Jen2: Muscleman!? Oh god I think I'm going to barf. (She says feeling nauseous)

Jen1: Well not really Muscleman I use Eggman to fuck him. (She says as Jen2 laughs)

Jen2: Nice job. (She says high fiving her)

Jen2: Oh and how was your birthday?

Jen1: Perfect; what did you and Ames get?

Jen2: Well; I got many things and Amy pretty much got nothing. (She tells her)

(Jen1 giggles)

Jen2: What? (She asks looking at the giggling hedgehog)

Jen1: Well; I don't mean to brag or anything; but I got roses, a Chaos Emerald, a stuff puppy, a sexy night gown from Rouge, 2 video games one was Super Smash Bros. Universe and the other was a new Regular Show game they ever created ever, Regular Show all season dvd… let's see Shadow gave me a diamond necklace…

Jen2: What!? You're so lucky mine only gave me a fricken rose! (She says jealously)

Jen1: I also got a drawing from Maria and Sonic gave me and Amy cards… Oh yeah; you'll love this; Sonic gave us the wrong cards and Amy got a sexy picture of him. (She says as they both share a laugh)

Jen1: And also she got a dildough from Rouge. (They both laugh loudly)

Jen2: Don't you mean boobs? (She says and they laugh harder)

Jen1: I think that's about i… wait I forgot Amy and Storm dated each other.

Jen2: Ooooo. (She syas entertained)

Jen2: How did that go?

Jen1: Amy was her normal crazy fangirl self and Storm got fed up with it and he left so she gone ballistic and almost killed him then she came to me and I gave her a doll of Storm that acted the way that acted the way she was to Storm; she got mad I slept with the doll yadda yadda yadda Amy and Storm never go back together. (She explains)

Jen2: Whoa. (Was all she can say)

With Darthon and Darthon…

Darthon2: Well; I was about to blast that bitch Shadow in the face because he was being a little cunt as usual. (He says rolling his eyes)

Darthon1: That's nothing; I tried to kill him numerous amount of times but Jen go in the way, one time I turned super and almost killed him then Jen got in the way, I told her to choose yadda yadda yadda she chose the bitch then I ended up leaving her.

Darthon2: Heavy stuff bro. (He says feeling sorry)

Darthon1: Yeah I'll never be doing that again.

A moment of silence later…

Darthon2: Do you smoke? (He asks)

Darthon1: Yeah; only when I'm bored and especially when Jen isn't around she'll go fucken Bruce Lee on my ass if she found out. (He says kind of frightened)

Darthon2: Same here…

Darthon2: Oh; I'm training Mordecai and Rigby to become super heroes since Jen "Doesn't want me to stay as a super hero and live a normal life and meh meh meh meh meh meh meh" (He says mocking Jen)

Darthon1: How can you handle it?

Darthon2: Well it's easy I just stop trouble when she's not around and as for Mordecai and Rigby… We'll let's just say their "Super Hero material" I mean they did beat up Musclefucker. (He explains)

Darthon1: They should easily beat that fat fucker. (He tells him)

Darthon2: Yeah… you wanna bang each other's wives? (He asks happily)

Darthon1: Sure why the hell not. (He tells him)

Darthon2: Ok; after dinner. (He tells him)

Darthon1: Shoots.

After dinner….

Jen2: Well I hope you guys had a great time here. (She syas then pushes Darthon2 out instead of Darthon1)

Jen1: I got to go powder up. (She tells him)

Jen2: I'll show her where the bathroom is. (She says as they go behind the corner and switches clothes)

Jen2: Have fun. (She says then skips to Darthon2's side)

Later…

Darthon2: Wasn't that fun Jen baby?

Jen2: Oh yes Darthon hunny. (She says kissing him)

Darthon2: Well guess what.

Jen2: What?

Darthon2: I'm Blade's dad.

Jen2: What!? Darthon! I'm supposed to be sleeping with the other Darthon! (She yells madly)

Darthon2: What!? Jen? Is that you?

Jen2: Yes; ugh we'll try this again tomorrow.

Darthon2: Ok goodnight.

Jen2: Goodnight.

H- H how's it going bro? This was for all you bros out there reading the story's; favorite it, and making me one of your favorite authors thanks bro stay awesome and this isn't for FanficProductions since you bros deserve it more, Spread the Aloha and thanks for supporting.


	13. Chapter 13

Jen and Darthon Chapter 13: A sign

Jen 2: You see yesterday we didn't do it with the other Darthon's we did it with ours. (She explains)

Jen1: No wonder how he knew where to put his tentacles at. (She says blushing) 

Jen 2: What!? He has tentacles!? Lucky! (She yells jealously)

(Jen 1 giggles)

With Darthon1&2…

Darthon 2: So we didn't fuck each other's wives; we fucked our own. (He explains)

Darthon1: No wonder how she knew how to please me perfectly.

Darthon 2: Must be nice. (He says fanaticizing)

Darthon1: Yep. (He replies)

(Maria and Blade walk in)

Maria: Bye dad. (She says giving Darthon1 a hug)

Darthon1: Have a good day at school Maria. (He says kissing her head)

Blade: See ya later dad. (He says to Darthon 2)

Darthon 2: See ya later son. (He says waving them off)

Darthon 2: I was thinking. (He says looking at Darthon1 as the kids left)

Darthon1&2: That we fuck both of our wives together! (They blurt out at the same time)

Later at lunch…

(Maria and Blade sits at a distance away from eachother)

(Maria then looks over to Blade)

Maria: Why are we doing this? (She looks at him concerned)

Blade: I'm sorry… (He says looking at her with sorrow)

Maria: Look we come from different dimensions; it's not like we're really brother and sister. (She tells him)

Blade: Yeah! Screw that! We're still a couple no matter what. (He says putting his arm around her and she puts her head on his shoulder)

(3 guys then came up to them)

Scrouge: Hey baby; you wanna come with us and mingle? (He flirts to Maria)

Blade: Uh; she already has a boyfriend! (He growls glaring at Scrouge)

Scrouge: How about you ditch the chump and hang out with someone who's actually worth it. (He says leaning in for a kiss)

(Maria growls then she picks him up easily and throws him hard to a wall)

Blade: Whoa. (He says in awe)

(Maria then looks at the other two guys with fiery eyes and growls as the two guys stare at her terrified and runs away)

Blade: Holy shit! That was fucken awesome! How did you learn that?

Maria: We'll mo… I mean my mom… told me about what kind of powers I had; so I mostly have a ton of powers but not as much as my mom; and my mom taught me how to use them. (She explains)

Blade: Damn; I only have dad's combat skills, magic, super human strength, durability, stamina, morphing, telekinesis, levitation, and did I mention elemental powers? (He says trying to impress her)

Maria: Cool; why don't you show me them after school. (She suggests)

Blade: Out in the forest?

Maria: Hell yeah. (She moans)

Blade: After school it is then. (He says then kisses her)

After school…

(Blade and Maria runs out and passes a sign that caught Blades eye)

(Blade then stops and looks at the sign)

(Blade reads the sign that says "Beauty pageant for Ms. Preteen Mobius…win a trip to Disney land!")

Maria: Come on Blade, hunny; let's go! (She says pulling him as he rips out the sign then puts it in his pocket as they run)

Deep into the forest…

Blade: Ok Maria, baby… Let me teach you my ultimate skills. (He says and winks at her)

(Maria giggles and blushes)

Later…

Blade: So… what do you think?

Maria: You're powers are great. (She says then kisses him)

Blade: S[ so… tell me a unique power of yours . (He says blushing)

Maria: Well… when I was little my mom taught me how to call animals. (She tells him)

Blade: Let's hear it then. (He says amused)

(Maria starts to sing and some fireflies come by and circles around them)

Whoa! She sings like an angel. She's so beautiful; I'm so happy that I have her to love…

(Maria stops and looks at Blade)

Maria: So…. I know it's not good… I only can call bugs… I'm not as good as my mom though; she can call out whatever she wants, even nonliving things….

Blade: You sounded beautiful; I think you should enter the pageant. (He says quickly cutting her off)

Maria: What pageant? (She asks as Blade gives her the paper and she reads it)

Maria: I don't know Blade… you know I don't like pageants….

Blade: Please Maria; you know how much we wanted to go to Disneyland.

And how much I would love to see you in a beautiful dress…

Maria: That was when we were kids hunny. (She says to him)

Blade: Please baby. (He begs)

(Maria sighs)

Maria: Fine. (She mumbles)

Blade: Thank you! (He yels kissing her several times)

Maria: I'll do anything for you, my love. (She says blushing at him)

What will happen next? Find out next time on Jen and Darthon. It's been a long time bros. I hope you guys liked it favorite the story if you enjoyed; This was for you bros and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Jen and Darthon Chapter 14: Preparation Plans

(Jen and Maria were sitting in the living room while Darthon was in the bathroom)

Maria: Mom…

Jen: Yes maria?

Maria: I wanted to enter a pageant and… (She says slowly as Darthon barges out of the bathroom and hugs Maria)

Darthon: Oh my baby is going to enter a pageant! (He yells proudly)

Jen: I don't know Darthon… it's unlike her to like pageants; and you know how pageant girls are…

Darthon: Just tell daddy when a girl picks on you ok sweetie. (He says to Maria)

Maria: Ok dad.

Darthon: See; problem solved and besides you'll kill the bitches that even try to touch our baby. (He tells her)

Jen: Well…

Darthon: Please Jen baby. (He says kissing her neck)

Jen: F- fine. (She blushes)

Jen: But do you really want to do this sweetie? (She asks Maria)

Maria: Yes; then we can go to Disneyland.

Jen: We went there many times sweetie; we can teleport there and get in for free since were famous. (She explains)

Maria: But I want to ride the airplane. (She explains)

Jen: We can just use our private airplane. (She tells her)

Maria: mom! (She yells in frustration)

Darthon: Just let her do as she pleases. (He whispers kissing Jen)

Jen: Ok sweetie, but we need a dress for you. (She says looking at Maria)

Maria: You can make it right mom. (She tells her)

Jen: We'll there's more to just having a dress too…

Maria: Please help me mom. (She begs)

Jen: Fine I'll help you with everything; the speech, talent, dresses, and the others. (She tells her with a sigh)

Maria: Oh thank you mom! (She yells hugging her then runs upstairs)

Darthon: You did good baby. (He says kissing Jen)

Jen: I know. (She sighs)

What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Jen and Darthon…. How's it going bros? . I hope you guys liked it favorite the story if you enjoyed; This was for you bros and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Thanks for reading! And I'm free to do any stories you guys want and also I can work with you on whatever story you want to do together. Thanks for supporting.


	15. Chapter 15

Jen and Darthon 15: Practice makes perfect

Jen: Ok Maria; we need to practice your talent; that talent shall you be doing? (She asks Maria while holding a clipboard)

Maria: I was thinking about singing. (She tells her)

Jen: Hmm... Alright; we'll do that first.

After several hours of singing practice later...

Jen: I think you've got the hang of it. (She says breathing heavily)

Jen: Now sing. (She commands)

(Maria starts singing and butterflies surround her)

Jen: Butterflies will go perfectly with your outfit. (She says happily)

Maria: But I wanted to call other things like you do. (She tells her)

Jen: We'll practice on your gift later; now onto the speech and interview part. (She says to Maria)

Maria: Sp- Speech!? (She says shocked)

Jen: You didn't prepare got the interview nor the speech did you? (She asks face palming)

Maria: No. (She says looking down disappointed)

Jen: Don't worry; I'll help you. (She says sighing)

Later...

Jen: Ok I think we've got it. (She says pulling out note cards of what the interview will ask)

Jen: Ready? (She asks looking at the determined teenage hedgehog)

Maria: Oh I'm ready. (She says determinedly)

(Jen clears her throat)

Jen: Ok; Maria the Hedgehog, how do you see yourself fifteen years from now?

Maria: I see myself ruling our kingdom and help defend all of our lovely people of Mobius. (She says smiling)

Jen: Who is the most influential person in your life?

Maria: I can't choose; my parents all influence me, they teach me how to be brave and stand up for myself and he people of Mobius and they also help me train to rule our kingdom. (She says with enthusiasm)

Jen: If you will be winning the crown tonight, what will be the very first thing you do?

Maria: If I was crowned as Ms. Preteen Mobius I would like to thank everyone for being here and to thank god for helping me fulfill this dream and I would donate all the money to orphanages. (She says with a sigh)

Maria: I hate pageants mom. (She tells her)

Jen: We'll; you're just lucky that's all the questions. (She tells her)

Jen: Now give me your hobbies.

(Maria sighs)

Maria: I love to sing, dance, swim, play video games, helping people, hanging out with my friends, and alto of other things. (She says boredly)

Jen: When you win; which you will, what will your speech be?

Maria: I would like to thank all of you for choosing me: The Princess of Mobius, Maria the Hedgehog as your Ms. Preteen Mobius and i would like to thank my family for supporting me; especially my mom since she helped me and trained me to fulfill this dream.

(She then sighs loudly)

Jen: Now there are three sections of this pageant; the Princess dress, your talent, and the swim suit portion.

Maria: Swim suit portion!? (She says in shock)

Blade is going to like this...

Jen: I know he'll like it; right Blade. (She says to Maria then looks to a couple of bushes to the side of her and Maria)

Blade: Damn it. (He says popping out of the bushes)

Maria: Blade!? (She says in surprise)

Jen: Ok let's move onto your walking. (She tells Maria then snaps her fingers and books appear in her hands)

Maria: That again? (She groans)

Jen: Let's see if you still got it. (She says putting the books on top of Maria's head)

(Maria then walks with poise and the books are perfectly still on her head)

Jen: Yup; still got it. (She says while grabbing the books onto Maria's head and teleports it away)

Jen: Whelp, were all done; you did well, lets sew how you do on the other 4 days. (She tells Maria)

Maria: More practice. (She groans)

Jen: Practice starts all day after school Tuesday-Friday; we need to make this perfect in order to win the pageant this Saturday. (She tells her)

Maria: Saturday! (She yells in shock then stares at Blade sitting on a giant rock)

Maria: God damn it Blade! (She yells as Blade chuckles)

Jen: That settles it; we'll start practice all day when you come home from school.

What will happen next? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Jen and Darthon…. How's it going bros? . I hope you guys liked it favorite the story if you enjoyed; This was for you bros and the love of my life FanficProductions u/4307479/. Thanks for reading! And I'm free to do any stories you guys want and also I can work with you on whatever story you want to do together. Thanks for supporting.


End file.
